


The Upper Hand

by FoxxGlove



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adrenaline, Blood, Blood and Injury, Dimileth Hot Flash (Fire Emblem), F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Light Dom/sub, Makeouts, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Training, dimileth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxGlove/pseuds/FoxxGlove
Summary: Byleth suggests that using real weapons in their latest sparring matches might help Dimitri on the battlefield, but her lesson exposes a new side to Dimitri that Byleth is unprepared for.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 51
Collections: Dimileth Hot Flash





	The Upper Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dimileth Hotflash 
> 
> Used a couple prompts to make this one. Enjoy!

After the Blue Lions seized victory at the battle of the Eagle and Lion Byleth worked hard to push her students to reach their potential. She added private lessons to her schedule and was certain to engage in one on one sparring sessions to better prepare them for combat. In addition to training, Byleth had made a suggestion that she was shocked to find Dimitri was eager to try. It was the best way to train for real combat, but the thought of dueling with her best student made her anxious for sure.

Byleth hadn’t wanted to risk being caught with weapons in the day time, so the cover of nights was the only option. Meals were long since finished and all students were tucked into their beds aside from Dimitri who stood on the other end of the ring, hands tight on his lance.

She gave him a slight nod. The air was heavy and she hoped her small gesture might soften the devilishly focused look he had in his eyes. His hair was pulled back and though she loved to marvel at the sculpt of his face, she wished his gaze was hidden from sight. He looked at her, like a predator to prey. Byleth readied her sword and drew the blade from its sheath. She took a deep breath and looked up from her feet to meet his gaze, “Go!”

He lunged forward, he had gotten much faster since she first saw him fight. His footing was sure and his movements were fast, but she still easily parried his strike. She pushed back and slashed, but he jumped backward deftly avoiding the attack.

Byleth’s eyes narrowed and she grit her teeth. He had the upper hand— she was sloppy, distracted by the look he gave her from across the ring. He was egging her on, he had initiated and now he wanted to see her lead. 

Byleth watched, struggling to focus on his movements through the clouded thoughts in her head. She watched as he took a step back and lowered into a more defensive position; a smirk crept across his lips, “Come get me, Professor.”

His words rattled her and she felt a heat rise through her body, creeping to the tips of her fingers that beckoned her to grip her sword. Against her better judgement she set off at a dash, closing the space between them in only seconds.

She didn’t break eye contact, his blue eyes glinting with determination and something else— something menacing. She watched as he swapped hands and aimed the spear point at her. She’d seen that look before, only once when a beast had attacked them out of the shadows. He had wanted to kill that beast— the look he gave made her feel as if he wanted to kill her too.

The gleam of metal made her pulse race. Her window was closing, it was too late to side step and avoid the attack, he could lunge forward and deliver a devilish blow.   
The fear made her hesitate, but she hoped it wouldn’t be too late. She gripped her sword and blocked his attack sloppily as she slid to the ground, sweeping his legs. It knocked him off balance, but he didn’t fall. She saw him raise his weapon, the tip of his spear aimed at her face— fear rose in her lavender eyes. She blocked his attack with her arm and she let out a pained grunt as the spear sliced into her skin.

“Agh! Dimitri stop!” Byleth felt the heat of blood begin to drip down her arm. It wasn’t a deep cut, but the weapons weren’t used often and the uneven point hadn’t left a clean slice. She closed her eyes, her breath staggered as she realized what had happened.

The clang of metal on the ground made her wince. She opened her eyes, horrified to meet his gaze.

To her surprise, Dimitri was at eye level with her. He was shaking, but the determination in his gaze hadn’t faded. She sat forward, wincing as the blood dripped from her arm. “I think that’s enough for tonight.” She said with some strain in her voice. She hadn’t lost a duel in years and the sting of loss was only made worse by her injury. It made her embarrassed to think that she’d lost so easily, but then part of her was relieved she hadn’t hurt him. It was easier for her to go to the infirmary than have everyone in the mastery worry about the young prince.

Byleth looked up to his face, red, burning with embarrassment. “Professor I—“ he fumbled over his words, unable to look away from her wide eyes. There was that same foreign hint of look in his eyes again. There was something hidden deep in those pools of blue that she couldn’t discern— it almost looked like hunger.

She watched his eyes drift to the wound on her arm. She looked as well, the red blood slowly trailing down to her wrist. Injuries weren’t uncommon, but seeing the blood and then the red-stained tip of his spear made her stomach flip. “It’s okay. I’ll go to infirmary and it’ll be fine—“ She suddenly felt his mouth on hers, and she shivered feeling a new radiant heat on his lips. It left her breathless. Shocked, surprised, she let him continue, the force of his movements pushed her down into a prone position beneath him. She felt the corner of his lips curl into a smile.

Byleth’s eyes fluttered open and she all but melted into his kiss as he pushed her down. She was furious, burning with shame and anger. What was he doing? Should she punish him? Should she push him away? She knew the answer to every question she’d asked and for a fleeting moment she thought of it, of taking the upper hand and re-establishing their roles, but for the first time in years she felt completely out of control; and that feeling filled her with excitement.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and she slipped him her tongue, some silent way of assuring him that it was okay to continue. She felt his grip on her wrists, pinning her to the training grounds. He was frighteningly strong, but she couldn’t ignore the need that brewed inside of her. 

She tried to reach for him, but his hold on her wrists was firm and tight-- he had her and had no intention of letting her have the upper hand. She felt his lips pull away from her and she shivered as she looked up to see him, desperation in his blue eyes. Something had overtaken him and though she knew it was wrong, she invited him in. She smiled shyly, “Dimitri--” she wanted him, but she also wanted desperately for him to let her go.

She felt his lips return to hers, his mouth brimming with need, his tongue searching desperately for relief. She struggled against his grip, but he refused to release her. She wanted only to run her hands along his body, to explore him as she’d done countless times in her dreams. 

Her vision felt blurry and though she was certain his touch was there, it felt dimmed. She knew she had to stop him, though she wished they could stay and enjoy the night. She blinked her eyes closed and made her decision, feeling more light-headed with each desperate kiss.

Byleth twitched her fingers and strained weakly against his grip. “Dimitri please.” She knew her words were failing her and though it pained her she knew she’d have to part with him, she spoke the words that sat in the back of her mind, “This hurts.” She winced and pulled away from the sweet warmth of his mouth.

Byleth looked up, the hunger lingered in his gaze, but the blue had begun to soften. He let go of her wrists and looked down at his right hand, red with her blood.

“Professor I— I don’t know what came over me.” Flustered, he got up and grabbed the lance and her sword. “I— didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Byleth looked up and shook her head. “I know Dimitri.” Her words were strained. She raised her arm and looked at the blood trail, a faint pink mark visible on her skin where his wrists had pinned her down. “I’ll be okay—“

Her vision blurred and her senses dulled, but through it all she felt him lift her body from the ground and whisper an apology in her ear, “I know you will be, Professor, but I do apologize. That wasn’t appropriate.”

“No,” Byleth murmured, able to hear him in her weakened state, but struggling to form her own words, “But I still liked it.”


End file.
